akatsuki chat room
by CelineAnnamarie
Summary: youd have to know me to get the jokes on the names anyway funny just something i made up in my mad science lab of a mind O.o XD Chapter five is up
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki chat room**

**Episode 1. Newcomer**

CrimsonRain has signed in.

Sexpuppet has signed in.

IloveWaffles! has signed in.

easilypleased has signed in.

Idon'thaveperiods! has signed in.

IamGod! has signed in.

(Line goes here)

CrimsonRain: Hey Kisa, we still on for tonight?

IloveWaffles!: Yup! Have you heard there's a new member?

CrimsonRain: No I didn't…. Is it another female?

IloveWaffles!: Yup… Pretty girl too!

CrimsonRain: (Twitches)

Ilovewaffles!: Sorry…

IamGod: Her name is Alice. She's about 16-18.

Sexpuppet: Coo! Coo!

Idon'thaveperiods!: Hes still making owl sounds?

Easilypleased: Ever since Naruta left he went insane!

Idon'thaveperiods: You don't think I don't know that!?

CrimsonRain: So Pein is this just another plan to lure in a jinjuriki?

IamGod!: You bet it is!

Ilovewaffles: (sigh) we do this all the time! The plan always fails! And I always get the shit beat out of me!

Easilypleased: And your point is?

Sexpuppet: Ruff! Ruff!

IamGod!: Im glad Sasori does that! Now we know when someones here!

(Line goes here)

_**On Pein's computer**_

Whitefox has asked to join your chat room.

Whitefox has asked to be your friend.

You have accepted Whitefox to join your chat room.

You have accepted Whitefox as your friend.

(line goes here)

_**Back in the chat room**_

Whitefox has joined the chat room.

**FIN.!!**

**So how do you like it? Youll have to wait to find out who the heck whitefox is! By the way the thing that tells you who is who is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki chat room**

**Episode 2. RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!**

**Everyone is still signed in**

**(Line goes here)**

Whitefox has joined the chat room.

CrimsonRain: Whitefox… That sounds familiar.

Whitefox:…..

IloveWaffles!: Do you talk at all?

Whitefox: No….

Everyone: O.o? Wtf!?

Easilypleased: So Whitefox… What's your body type?

Whitefox: Foxy….

Sasori: (Laughing hysterically)

Whitefox: What?

IloveWaffles!: Do you like using perfect grammer?

Whitefox:….. Yesssss….

CrimsonRain:…. Okaaaayy… What's your name?

Whitefox: Alice Kiyo.

CrimsonRain has signed off.

IloveWaffles!: Whoa! She scared Itachi!

Whitefox: Did you just say Itachi?

Idon'thaveperiods!: Ye Itachi Uchiha what about him?

Whitefox: THAT STUPID FUCKING COCKSUCKER!! ILL KILL THAT FATASS! FUCK SHIT BITCH ASS LICKING SUCKER!!

Everyone: O.o Okay then!

Whitefox: I need to leave so I can "cool off".

Whitefox has signed off

IloveWaffles: I didn't know she had such a colorful vocabulary! I gotta find out what happened!

Everyone signs off

(line goes here)

**So If you want to know what made Alice so mad read chapter 3! Also, after chapter 4 comes out I'll put the usernames up**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akatsuki chatroom**

**Episode 3. Kisa's Side**

IloveWaffles! Has signed in

Sexpuppet has signed in

IamGod has signed in

Easilypleased has signed in

Idon'thaveperiods! has signed in

I'mnotObito! Has signed in

(Line goes here)

Sexpuppet: So what was it about?

IloveWaffles!: Well from what I caught Itachi met some guy that was bi and super hot and Itachi didn't know that Alice had a relationship with him and he also stole one of Alice's necklaces which happened to be Alice's family heir but also Itachi's birthstone so he gave it to Itachi and Alice saw Itachi with her necklace she beat the living shit out of Itachi and verbally abused him.

Everyone: O.o Holy Shit!

I'mnotObito!: Dang! I thought she was related to Itachi!

Idon'thaveperiods!: She's got more rage than I do! And a worse mouth!

Easilypleased: Well that's Itachi's side… What about Alice?

IamGod: I'll talk to her!

Easilypleased: Hell no you're not! Chance is you'll fuck her!

IamGod: ;)

Sexpuppet: I'll talk to her…

(Line goes here)

Everyone signs off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Akatsuki chatroom**

**Episode 4: ****Saso's side**

Whitefox has signed on

Sexpuppet has signed on

Toosexyformyshirt has signed on

Ilied21times(andcounting) has signed on

Idon'thaveperiods!!! has signed on

I'mnotObito! has signed on

Ihaveapaperfloweronmyhead has signed on

IloveWaffles! Has signed on

IamGod! has signed on

Easilypleased has signed on

Maneater has signed on

Sexualmoneysensation has signed on

Whitefox: Kisame you little liar! What's wrong with you!?

IloveWaffles!: I'm sorry'! I wanted to make the story interesting!

Maneater: So what really happened?

Whitefox: He killed my family!

I'mnotObito!: Oh well that's ironic!

Whitefox: Why?

I'mnotObito!: Because he kills everyone's family!

Everyone(but Whitefox): It's true!

Whitefox:….. Shut up!

Ihaveapaperfloweronmyhead: He killed mine last week!

Whitefox: O.o OOOOOkkkkk

Toosexyformyshirt: Hey there Alice! How are you? I've missed you!

Whitefox: ???

Toosexyformyshirt: you don't remember me?

Whitefox: No.

Toosexyformyshirt has signed off

Ilied21times(andcounting!): You made Kakashi cry!

Whitefox:… Oh well!

Snowangel has signed on

Livingdeadgirl has signed on

Snowangel: Sasori-donna!

Sexpuppet: I have no idea who you are!

Snowangel: What!!! T.T

Livingdeadgirl: Hey guys!

Everyone(but snowangel and Whitefox): Hey Yuki!

IlooklikeChunLee has signed on

IlooklikeChunLee: sjkdljslafuioeajfjdkfjklsdjkl jkdlsjfhhfdhgfj;dgjdkljgkljsafiopweioyfahfdklsjfkldjskljfdklsjkldfhlsdhgosgfsdjkl k he hjkhsjkv haschklh ;shcljnsaufoen;asvn hfdhhsklfhklxm,vhm,xnhvjkhsdhyaioyue;aualjdhahjkhawliepquiorushfdsh hjlv;nacnech;hdvmxbcv,znhjf;ofui;OHJ

IlooklikeChunLee has signed off

Everyone: WTF!!!!

Everyone hears heavy breathing that sounds really creepy.

Maneater: whoa I'm off!

IloveWaffles: me too!

Everyone signs off


	5. Chapter 5

**Akatsuki Chatroom **

**Special Episode!**

Tobi= I'mnotObito!

Itachi= CrimsonRain

Alice= Whitefox

Zetsu= Maneater

Sasori= Sexpuppet

Kisame= IloveWaffles!

Konan= Ihaveapaperfloweronmyhead

Pein= IamGod!

Deidara= easilypleased

Hidan= Idon'thaveperiods!!!

Kakuzu= Sexualmoneysensation

Orochimaru= Barneyismycousin

Sasuke= EmoAvenger

Naruto= IhaveAD-OS!

Sakura= Medicinegirl

Ino= Notapig!

Hinata= BiggerthanSakura

TenTen= IlooklikeChunLee

Neji= Ilied21times(andcounting!)

Kakashi= Toosexyformyshirt

Kiba= Identity crisis

Yoko= Silverlights13

Gaara= Givememybabeh!

Kankuro= Tehmasterpimp

Naruta= couldkillyou!

Chiyuki= Toocold

Yuki= Livingdeadgirl

Miko= Snowangel

Well that's all of them including my characters… Well at least all of them that will be in my chatroom!


	6. Chapter 6

**Akatsuki Chatroom **

**Chapter 5. Wait you can have mics?**

Whitefox has signed in

I'mnotObito! has signed in

IloveWaffles has signed in

Sexpuppet has signed in

IamGod! has signed in

CrimsonRain has signed in

Silverlight13 has signed in

Livingdeadgirl has signed in

Snowangel has signed in

Easilypleased has signed in

Whitefox: Okay everyone we found out what was making the breathing noises!

IloveWaffles: Good! What was it?

I'mnotObito!: Yeah Tobi wants to know what that noise was!

CrimsonRain: Hurry up and tell us!

IamGod: Would everyone shut up so Alice can speak?!!

Whitefox: Thank you Pein-sama! Ahem! The noise was made, by Gaara. He was messing with us with his new microphone.

Livingdeadgirl: You can use Microphones with this thing?

Silverlight13: Yes Yuki

Livingdeadgirl: Shut up Yoko!

Silverlight13: Why don't you come over here and make me!?

Snowangel: Hey now this is a chatroom not a fight club!

Sexpuppet:…. NARUTA!! T.T

CrimsonRain: Uh oh he's gonna go into another depression!

Easilypleased: I'll go get the Novocain… (Sigh)

Easilypleased has signed off

Sexpuppet: No NO! Stay away from me with that needle! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Sexpuppet has been disconnected

Silverlight13: Wow… Uh… So Itachi how has your life been?

CrimsonRain: Pretty well except this bitch won't leave me alone along with all these damn fan girls!

Silverlight13: Wow really don't care bye!

Sliverlight13 has signed off

IamGod!: (snicker) Well Alice how about you come to my room and we discuss things… ;D

Whitefox:…. Sure, why not

Everyone: O.e

IamGod!: Really?

Whitefox: Sure…

IamGod!: Woo! ^.^

IamGod! has signed off

Whitefox has signed off

IloveWaffles: That's so not fair! He gets laid and I get slapped!

CrimsonRain: (twitch)

IloveWaffles: Not what I meant Ita-Kun!

I'mnotObito!: Yuki! Come play with me! ^.^

Livingdeadgirl: O-tay Tobi-Kun! ^.^

Everyone else: O.o Creepy

(Breathing noises)

CrimsonRain: Damn it Gaara! Go away!

Givememybabeh!: Damn! How did you find out it was me!?

Easilypleased: Alice

Givememybabeh!: You mean my lover Alice?

CrimsonRain: Not anymore!

Givememybabeh!: What does that mean?

IloveWaffles!: I think shes leader's now!

Givememybabeh!: GRRRRRR!!!!

Givememybabeh! Has signed off

CrimsonRain: As much fun as this has been I think it's time to go to bed! (Yawns)

Barneyismycousin has joined the chatroom

IloveWaffles: Now who da fuck is this?

Barneyismycousin: Orochimaru!!! Who the hell do you think it is!?

Everyone: O.O Shit! Evil snake molester!

Everyone signs off

Barneyismycousin: DAMN!!!

**FIN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Akatsuki chatroom**

**Chapter 6: Awwwkwaaarrrrrd**

Whitefox has signed in

Ilovewaffles! has signed in

IamGod! has signed in

CrimsonRain has signed in

Idon'thaveperiods! has signed in

IamGod!: Is this really everyone that's getting online today?

Ilovewaffles!: I guess so… Oh! Ita-kun, are you okay?

CrimsonRain: Yes. Why wouldn't I be?

Idon'thaveperiods!: BECAUSE I FUCKED YOUR MOTHER!

Everyone else: O.o

Whitefox: Uuuhh… Hidan, is there something wrong today?

Idon'thaveperiods!: I'LL KILL YOU!

IamGod!: Oh no.. He's manstrating again…

Everyone but Hidan: -Groans-

Easilypleased has signed in

EmoAvenger has signed in

Maneater has signed in

CrimsonRain: Oh lord.. Not this again…

EmoAvenger: ITACHI! I WILL KILL YOU!

Ilovewaffles!: Oh yeah? You don't have the balls for that kid.

EmoAvenger: …. I do too!

Whitefox: And when did you grow them?

IamGod!: I bet never because the only two girls who would even dream of touching him he pushed away.

CrimsonRain: WHAT? YOU GAVE UP A CHANCE FOR SEX? TWICE?

EmoAvenger: I don't need a woman to make me happy! Your death will make me happy!

Easilypleased: Woooow. GAY.

Ilovewaffles!: Oh don't even mention gay Deidara. I've heard what you do with Sasori in the wee hours of the night!

Easilypleased: … Shut up!

Whitefox: -blushes- Oh my…

CrimsonRain: -face palms- Zetsu you've been quiet for a while, what's up with you?

Maneater: I've just been waiting for the perfect chance to do a your mom joke.

Idon'thaveperiods!: THOSE ARE SO LAME WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING STUPID YOU MORONIC OVERGROWN PLANT!

IamGod!: Caps lock Hidan. Caps lock. Take it off.

Idon'thaveperiods!: NOOOOOOOOO! FUCK YOU!

EmoAvenger: Wow… Uh I'm just going to leave now.

EmoAvenger has signed off

I'mnotObito! has signed on

Idon'thaveperiods!: TOBI I'LL KILL YOU!

I'mnotObito! has signed off

Whitefox: Aww.. Hidan, you made him sad.

Maneater: What a dick.

IamGod!: Oh well, so… Alice… Want to… Discuss things with me again? ;D

Whitefox: Okay.

Everyone else: o.o uuuuh.

Whitefox has signed off

IamGod! has signed off

Sexpuppet has signed on

Sexpuppet: Deidara. Where the hell are you?

Easilypleased: Uuuuhh… My room. Why?

Sexpuppet: I'm going to turn you into one of my puppets. Get over here now.

Ilovewaffles!: Omg… Dude… That's just not even cool.

Easilypleased: WHY? O.O

Sexpuppet: I'm still mad about the sedative you gave me.

Easilypleased: No. I'm not going to your room.

Sexpuppet has signed off

CrimsonRain: Uh oh.

Easilypleased: Sasori? What are you… No… Get away from me with that! No! No! NOOOOOOOO!

Easilypleased has been disconnected

Maneater: Someone should help him….

CrimsonRain: Why don't you do it?

Maneater: yeah right.

Ilovewaffles!: Guh.. I'll do it.

Ilovewaffles! has signed off

A dead silence occurs…..

CrimsonRain: sooo….

Barneyismycousin has signed on

Everyone: OH GOD NO!

Everyone signs off

Barneyismycousin: DAMN IT! I just wanted to sell them some snake cookies. :(

Barneyismycousin has signed off


End file.
